


Treat your Guests Right

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy has always had a crush on the worldclass assasin Natasha Romanov and with some well deserved time off Jemma decides to try to make her fantasies come true, although things backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat your Guests Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that my friend and I came up with when we were playing lesbian games, I hope that you guys enjoy it! Please check out my friends fics! She's a much better writer than me so If you like all the lesbian fun and smut without all the typos check her stories out! :) 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/NISSA10
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4073828/NISSA10

It wasn’t everyday that Jemma and Daisy had a day off, much less an unbothered vacation for two weeks. For the first time since they had bought the fancy Shield apartment they would be able to stay in it together. Jemma wasn’t going to let that go to waste, which was why she had sent in a one day rush order for… This—

She had got the package and rushed straight to their bedroom, locking the door, just in case. Daisy was currently out, probably buying some new fun piece of tech and Jemma was going to give her the surprise of her life when she got home.

She carefully tore the middle seam of the box and pulled out the black, spandex suit. She held it up in front of her, taking in the form fitting fabric and the comically low neckline. She smiled and put it to the side, pulling out the matching belt, boots, and of course, the red wig.

Daisy had a crush on The Black Widow, that was obvious, but who didn’t really? Jemma’s heart fluttered as she thought about Daisy’s reaction when she got this getup on. Role playing wasn’t usually her forte, but now as she padded the suit with her hand she realized the appeal.

She took a deep breath and then, checking the time, began to pull the costume on which took her an embarrassingly long amount of time. She wondered if Romanoff’s suit was made of the same material because if it was, how in the world did she squeeze herself into it in under an hour?

Finally she got her legs and butt in the suit, even as short as the skirt was she still had to pull it over her knees, she let the rest of the material stay there while she sat back on the bed, breathing heavily. Then she began to stretch it up her torso and with two heavy pulls over her arms.

It took her another ten minutes just to wiggle, squirm, and jiggle her way out of the wrinkles and the stuck spots of the suit. She laid back on the bed with a huff after the suit was properly on her body. She didn’t feel sexy yet. She felt exhausted (And a little sticky).

A jiggle of the doorhandle made her leap up back on her feet, thankful that she had locked the door. A moment later there was a knock.

“Hey, Jem, you alright?”

She took a breath (Which wasn’t terribly easy in the skin tight suit) and tried to sound casual. “Oh I’m fine! Just—Shaving my legs…”

There was a pause.

“Okay, well, I’ve got a surprise for you when you can make it out.”

Jemma sighed, happy that she bought it, “Wonderful, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Jemma, for a moment forgetting the almost silly situation she had gotten herself into wondered if Daisy had picked up that movie that they wanted to see. She shook herself out of it and grabbed the boots next.

The only thing, she thought, that had to be more ridiculous than trying to get the suit on was trying to pull these highly exaggerated high heeled boots on while being restrained by the spandex. She ended up horizontal on the bed resembling a landlocked fish  
.  
She nearly fell when she stood up to grab the belt but at least that was easy to slip on and it came with a fake gun. All apart of the act, she assumed.

She took a couple tentative steps toward the full length mirror and examined herself. For the first time since she started this journey she smiled, taking her palms and lining her clearly defined figure and high hips. The neck line defined her small breasts and gave her a long neck. She turned around and viewed her butt which was pushed up thanks to the spandex and the shape left nothing to the imagination.

She went back to the bed, excitement and adrenaline beginning to run through her veins. She grabbed the red wig and carefully pulled it over her own hair. It fit like a glove and as she admired the final product in the mirror she was more confident than ever about the night ahead.

She tried to keep herself from blushing, trying to act as confident as possible to pull the costume off. She took out the gun and pouted out her lips; unlocking the door and giving her best mysterious smirk.

She opened the door wide and stepped out into their living room, leaning on the doorframe both for sex appeal and support from the heels.

“Oh Daisy, I have a surprise for you too.” She said in a sultry voice, making her way to the opening of their living room.

When he stepped through the door her heart stopped. Daisy stood up, both shock and amusement on her face.

Jemma’s eyes went from her to the woman sitting politely on the couch. Natural red hair in jeans and a tank top. Jemma’s face turned red and she kept moving her eyes from her wife to their guest.

“Honey, I invited Natasha over for dinner. I hope that’s okay?” She said obviously trying to contain a laugh for her wife’s sake.

Once she was done being frozen in shock Jemma’s arms flew to cover her exposed chest “Agent Romanoff, I am SO sorry! This—This is just a—“She didn’t finish but then continued to ramble on, “I do not at all condone the sexualization of you or your career. I have the upmost respect for what you do and what you choose to wear. This is unprofessional and—Oh I am so sorry, Agent—“

Jemma seemed to be backing away from their guest’s calm and slightly amused eyes. “You seeing me like this—I just—I am so sorry. I just wanted to surprise Daisy and I thought this would be a fun way to do it.”

Jemma was legitimately in tears when Natasha stood up and put her hands up. Daisy was standing in the middle of the room, still in awe of what was happening.

“Dr. Simmons.” Natasha began in a stern voice “Nothing is wrong in the slightest, in fact, I feel kind of honored that you chose me.” She smiled and Jemma felt like she was going to melt.

“You look good.” She said kindly, touching Jemma’s shoulder lightly. “Sexy.”

She turned to Daisy, “And you. I’m flattered.” She grinned and turned her attention back to the scientist in front of her who, despite her reassuring was still bright red and in tears.

“Hey, hey, come here” She hugged the smaller woman tightly and rubbed her back. Jemma knew now why Agent Romanoff was a master of manipulation because right now she didn’t even care if she was being lied to she just wanted the deadly woman to hold her for a little longer.

She drew her back and looked at her, “Feel better?”

Jemma nodded.

“So…”

They turned to look at Daisy and she grinned mischievously, “Threesome?”

“Daisy!” Jemma scolded her and she laughed.

However, they both stopped when Natasha shrugged and said casually “Sure.”

There was a long silence as her response sunk in and Daisy was the first to speak, “Wait, for real?”

Natasha laughed lightly, “Well, yeah, I mean, you two obviously had plans tonight but you did offer me something to eat, it only seems fair.”

“Even after—This?” Jemma gestured to her tight getup.

“Especially after that.”

When the couple continued just to stare opened mouthed at each other, Natasha grabbed both their hands and pulled them back, “Well, come on, this’ll be fun.”

“Oh my god, I’m going to get to be sandwiched between two Black Widow’s, my entire life has led me to this moment.” Is all Daisy said before she was pulled into the bed room.

Jemma was still in shock when they went into the bedroom and Daisy kissed her, holding on lightly to her red wig. She glanced over to where Natasha was currently stripping on the bed, first her jacket and then her shirt.

Daisy grinned at her and they climbed on the bed with their guest, Jemma leaned forward and kissed Natasha. It felt strange kissing another woman after being married for five years but she was reassured when she felt Daisy’s teeth dragging lightly down her neck.

She felt drunk as Natasha’s hands wondered up and down her body, tracing her fingers down the long neck line of her costume. With one glance, both her and the superhero seemed to agree wordlessly on the next move and they both pulled Daisy between them.

Jemma clung onto her wife’s arms as she kissed her deeply, sucking lightly on her tongue. Natasha sucked harder on Daisy’s neck, pushing her hair away to get better access.

Daisy’s arms went up and her shirt was pulled off quickly, followed by her bra, Jemma’s hands went to her breasts and squeezed lightly as their lips connected again. Daisy couldn’t keep her hands off of her wife’s body, tight and slick in the costume.

Jemma wasn’t usually on top but the suit made her feel more powerful and as Natasha’s presence disappeared behind her wife she pushed her down lightly and got on top of her, thankful for the skirt giving her more freedom to grind slowly on Daisy’s hips which lifted up to meet hers.

“Toys?”

Daisy and Jemma didn’t look up but the scientist pointed behind them “In the cabinet.” She said distractedly.

“Ooh I like this.” Daisy said, moving her hands down and pulling up her wife’s short skirt, she immedietly began to move her fingers through Jemma’s wet folds and her wife moaned loudly.

Natasha appeared behind them, sporting a pink strap on toy, she was currently rubbing it down with lube and she crawled behind the couple, tapping Jemma to move forward.

The scientist obeyed, moving upwards until Daisy’s face was buried in her pussy and her knee high boots rested near her wife’s ears. Jemma screamed as Daisy wasted no time in fucking her with her tongue, moving up an down and then sucking lightly on her clit until Jemma was grasping onto the headboard for dear life.

Natasha’a hands were holing onto her breasts as she moved between Daisy’s legs and slid the toy into her already dripping wet pussy. She pumped in and out lightly until she hit the other agent’s sweet spot and then she began to fuck her faster.

Daisy moaned into Jemma’s cunt and the small scientist began bouncing quickly down onto her wife’s determined tongue.

Jemma’s head rolled backwards and she moaned loudly as heat began to build quickly and uncontrollably in her belly and she clenched her hips tighter onto her wife’s face.

Jemma felt daisy scream as she came for the first time that night and she groaned as it vibrated her cunt and she realized that Natasha was still fucking Daisy through her orgasm. The harder she fucked her wife the harder she clung onto Jemma’s breasts through the tight spandex.

The slight pain of the Black Widow’s nails only added to her pleasure building between her legs. She bent forward as she felt her body tense and Daisy moved from her aching pussy to her throbbing clit, sucking harshly and throwing her over the edge with a scream.

Daisy continued sucking and licking through her orgasm until Jemma couldn’t take it anymore and she rolled off to the side, her skirt pulled up and her legs spread as she laid her head on the pillow breathing hard.

Daisy’s back arched as she came again and again Natasha towered over her fucking her through the bliss. The Superhero’s breast bounced as she pumped the toy in and out of Daisy’s pussy and Jemma felt herself getting aroused again.

As Daisy fell back on the bed Natasha pulled out the toy with a grin, watching them breath heavily as she slipped a hand into her own panties and touched herself wantonly with a grin spreading over her beautiful face.

Daisy and Jemma glanced over at each other knowingly, it was as if they had their own secret language and they both nodded in agreement. 

"Wow, we've been such horrible hosts; Making you do all the work--" Daisy pushed herself up on her knees and then helped Jemma up. 

"You've been such a lovely guest, I think we owe you some TLC, don't you think?" She said in her most sultry voice. 

It had the desired effect and the worldclass spy grinned, she tilted her head innocently, "Now how could I pass up an offer like that? Beside's--" She began, looking Daisy up and down, "Like I said, you promised me something good to eat."


End file.
